Dolls/rereleases
Through the years, plenty of dolls have been discontinued and are only available on the secondary market these days. But since Monster High continues to grow in popularity, Mattel sometimes rereleases older dolls to accommodate the new audience. More often than not, these rereleases have less or simpler accessories and come at a cheaper price than the original releases. Rereleases either happen through Mattel's own channels or they are Black Friday dolls exclusive to Walmart. Note that for the purposes of this article, a rerelease is defined as a doll that is made available again after at least a year since its original release in an assortment context that is identical to the original release's but sports a different product number. 2012 Classroom The rereleases of the three 2011 Classroom, which became available in Early October, dolls made up the first series of Black Friday Walmart-exclusive Monster High dolls. They are identical to the original releases, with the exception that they lack the lockers and the survival guides to justify the lower prices. Their availability ocurred shortly after the High School hit stores, which not only features the dolls in its on-package stockphotos, but also comes with plenty of lockers of its own. 2013 Original Favorites First appearing in stores in a number of countries in Mid January, the Original Favorites assortment came as a surprise to everyone. They didn't appear in the USA until Late June and even then were only available online. Original Favorites comprises rereleases of the 'Basic' dolls of the franchise's three main characters. These rereleases are almost identical to the original releases, with the box redesigns the only noteworthy change. Sweet 1600 The second set of Black Friday Walmart-exclusive Monster High dolls consists of the three regularly available female dolls of the Sweet 1600 assortment. The dolls erroneously went up for sale on the Walmart website in September of 2013. Though the offer was swiftly taken down, the dolls were delivered to those who ordered them. Everyone else could get them starting Late November. The dolls are easily set apart from the originals through three changes. Firstly, they don't come with any of the originals' accessories and extras. Secondly, they have no tinsel in their hair. And thirdly, a few items like the shoes have different paint applications. Though the stockphotos suggest otherwise, the faceups between the two sets of dolls are identical. 2014 Dawn of the Dance For 2014's series of Black Friday Walmart-exclusive Monster High dolls, three of the 2010/2011 Dawn of the Dance dolls were selected. They were made available by another source Mid August, but weren't sold by Walmart until Mid October. Though the packaging is altered from deluxe size to budget size, the dolls are nearly identical to the original releases, but with slightly adjusted faceups and without iCoffins and purses. The photos and diaries are included, but the invitations and DVDs are not. Original Ghouls Collection Made available in Mid December, 2014 (single packs) and Late January, 2015 (multipack), the Original Ghouls Collection consists of single pack rereleases of 'Basic' Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Cleo and a 6-pack rerelease of those four with Lagoona and Ghoulia added to the group. The dolls are heavily simplified from the original releases, while some other changes appear to be made for the sole reason to distinguish between the original releases and the rereleases. The line and the 6-pack in particular were the Friday reveal of San Diego Comic-Con International of 2014. And though they are meant to be online-exclusives, the dolls have made it to store shelves. 2015 Scarily Ever After For 2015's series of Black Friday Walmart-exclusive Monster High dolls, All of the Scarily Ever After dolls were selected. They were made available by another source Mid November.There's no worthy changes in the release, and the dolls are nearly identical to the original releases, but with slightly adjusted faceups. 2016 Beach Beasties (Make A Splash) Dead Tired Gloom Beach Category:Dolls